The Key to it All
by Silky Slytherin
Summary: What if the only reason Snape hasn't been found out as a spy is because he has a secret keeper concealing his name as a traitor to Voldemort? And what if the secret keeper is SO secret, Snape doesn't even know about it.(Chap4! Curious!Draco&Crazy Stuff!)
1. add on

I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in ages.  
  
I got a little caught up in other things. Especially since this whole story is now being played out!  
  
If you want to see it, or if you just like Harry Potter RPG communities, or if you want to join!  
  
Livejournal.com/communities/astronomy_tower  
  
I run it, and we're using this story in the game right now!  
  
Just if anyone is interested.  
  
Silky 


	2. Homecoming

The moon shone over Hogwarts like a celestial blanket, wrapping the enormous castle in silver. Looking up towards the sky she saw the turrets of the dormitories and illustrious (and much gossiped about) astronomy tower standing tall and proud, forsaking the illuminating shroud for dark elusiveness.  
  
For a moment her mind crowded with the last time she had been here, the final day of her final year at Hogwarts. She had wandered the halls in a half melancholy, half buoyant stupor, hoping to run into someone in particular.  
  
But of course, he had hidden himself away. Perhaps from her in particular and perhaps from the world, but all she knew was he hadn't so much as set foot in hallways she'd recently trod over since the day in late fall when she'd found him.  
  
Shaking her head slightly she sighed, set her shoulders a little more squarely, and moved to pick up her bags to continue the uphill journey towards the front doors.  
  
"If you'd owled that you were coming today, a carriage would have met you." Said a gravelly yet pleasant voice behind her.  
  
"And ruin my grand and surprise entrance? Really Professor Dumbledore, don't you remember the way I am?"  
  
The older gentleman clad in long flowing robes of navy blue moved forward and hugged her close with a smile. "I should have known. Welcome back Professor Chant. Welcome back Kalli." He paused and looked at her face, peering closely at her eyes. "He won't hate you. Not after this is all over with. You know that don't you?"  
  
"He hated me before we saved him, he hated me while we were saving him, why would he stop hate me when we're done saving him?" Kalli said with disgust.  
  
"He didn't and doesn't know the measures we've taken to ensure his safety. Surely you know that makes a difference."  
  
"It doesn't. Not to him." She tossed her head and pursed her lips. "Besides, what on earth makes you think it would matter to me whether or not he hates me?"  
  
Dumbledore turned his hands palm up and bowed his head slightly in apology.  
  
"Nothing my dear. You're doing this for the Order, and not for any personal reasons. I understand."  
  
He bent and took one of her bags and started walking back up the path so that Kalli wouldn't see the slight smirk that appeared on his face.  
  
"You're quite right. It's much too nice a night for carriages. Come, we shall walk and reminisce about the bygone days of your youth, since mine is nothing but dust."  
  
Kalli sighed and shook her head slowly before following the old Wizard. He's too damned smart, she thought to herself as she jogged to catch up, but if he wasn't we'd all be in a lot of trouble.  
  
"Wait Professor!" She panted, catching up to him at the heavy wood doors. "I forget how spry you are for a man of your...substantial years."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "So polite. Why don't you just call me old and be done with it?"  
  
"That wouldn't be nice at all would it?" She said, leaning against the door.  
  
"Ah yes. You do things to be nice, I had already forgotten. It's my senile mind of course." He grinned as she rolled her eyes. "Shall we proceed? Or did you want to conduct everything from sleeping to classes on the front step?"  
  
"Oh no. I think that would be terribly impractical!" Kalli said, pinching her face up like Professor McGonagall, as Dumbledore pushed the door open.  
  
"Speaking of classes Professor, how did you explain to everyone that Defense Against the Dark Arts was starting late?"  
  
Dumbledore propped the door back and picked up her bag again.  
  
"I simply said that our new Professor had commitments that prevented her from being with us until the start of October."  
  
"So what have the students been doing in that time slot?" Kalli asked, maneuvering her way across the wide slate floor while trying to look in all directions at once. Nothing had changed, she happily noted.  
  
"They've had a library period to do independent research projects on the Defense Against The Dark Arts subject they most fancied. But I highly doubt that anyone except one Hermione Granger has done it. And I suspect you won't even bother with it, will you?  
  
Kalli smiled. "You know they're going to think that you've gone quite mad when they meet me."  
  
"I suspect they already think I'm quite a barmy old codger anyways. What matter, they will all enjoy a breath of fresh air."  
  
She stopped at the base of the stairs and dropped her bag, leaning back against her hands to ease the muscles. "And am I right to believe I'm the fresh air?"  
  
"Quite so." Dumbledore smiled, then looked over her shoulder. "That will be Hagrid. Yes, yes, Good evening Hagrid." He said as a towering bulk of man came up from behind Kalli.  
  
"Evenin' Perfesser! Didjus need a hand wit anythin'?" Hagrid turned and saw Kalli. "Now then, who's this we got here?"  
  
Kalli suddenly remembered the hood on her cape was up and she pushed it down with a smile at the half giant. "Hello Hagrid, it's good to see you again."  
  
Hagrid grinned, his eyes twinkling as he swept Kalli up into a hug that put a bears to shame.  
  
"Kalli Chant! Whut are you doin' here? Yer not the new Perfesser are yuh?"  
  
"She certainly is Hagrid. I trust you approve?"  
  
"Aw, Perfesser. Yuh know I always liked young Kalli here. She'd be doin' well comin' here. A right good example to th'students 'bout how tuh have fun an' still learn summat."  
  
"Right you are Hagrid. Now, if you don't mind, it's not Professor Chant that needs to be carried up the stairs, it's her luggage." He nodded as Hagrid grimaced and set Kalli carefully down on the floor. " Would you see she gets settled in the vacant quarters? I have a few matters to attend to." He turned to walk away, then struck his hand lightly to his forehead.  
  
"My folly, you'll need a schedule. " With a twist of the wrist a piece of parchment appeared in Dumbledore's hand. Kalli took it and looked at it as she straightened her robes. "All is in order, the students will be told at breakfast that they will proceed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom tomorrow rather then the library. The only thing you need worry over is that sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins have the class together, and they do like to get into rows over the silliest things." He tilted his head looking at her once more. "Although you will give them query. Your ways of doing things may have them all forgetting how they once were. Especially since you are a prime example of how some Slytherins are not evil in the slightest. Only cunning."  
  
Kalli smiled and bid the Professor good night then turned to Hagrid.  
  
"You'll have to lead. I've no clue where it is we're heading."  
  
"Never got into trouble wit the Defense perfesser in yer day?" He asked, picked up both bags like feathers and starting up the stairs.  
  
"Of course not!" Kalli said in horror. "You know I never did anything unless it was garunteed I would get away with it."  
  
Hagrid half turned his head. "Or iffen yuh could talk me into coverin' up whut yuh did."  
  
Kalli swatted his back as high as she could reach and made a face. "You're terrible."  
  
He laughed and turned left the landing they had just reached, starting up a new flight of stairs. "So, uh, Kalli.have yuh seen 'im yet?"  
  
Kalli ran a hand over the banister, pausing in her climb. "Have I seen who?"  
  
"Yuh know who I mean, and I take that as a no."  
  
He set down the luggage and placed an enormous hand on one of her shoulders. "He doesn't perticulerly like any of us. He just wasn't th' same when he got back. T'wasn't you. You gotta know that Kalli."  
  
Kalli lifted his hand off her shoulder and turned to face him, bracing herself against the banister.  
  
"Hagrid', she said slowly, 'You have to understand that I'm not upset about this. I never really was. He and I were only sort of friends for one year, my first year and his last. How much friendship can exist between people divided by so much?"  
  
Kalli pushed herself back off the railing and started back up the stairs. No, she thought to herself, I'm not upset at all. But I'm angry as hell and he'll know it.  
  
"Right then." Hagrid said, clearing his throat. "Make a left again there an' it's the third door on th'right."  
  
Kalli paused at the door as a tapestry depicting a very astute looking dragon unrolled down from above it.  
  
"Password?" It hissed, turning it's head coyly to the right.  
  
"Hagrid? She turned just as He came level with the landing.  
  
"It's not ben set yet. Jus' say yer name. Full name, mind, and that yer 'Prerfesser So and So.'"  
  
Kalli smiled at the red dragon on the tapestry and it stopped cleaning it's teeth with a claw and straightened up. "Ready then?" It said.  
  
"Yes, sorry for the wait. Uh, Professor Kalliopae Chant."  
  
"Quite right." The dragon bestowed a fanged grin at her and settled back more relaxed. "What levels security would you like Professor?"  
  
"Uh, whats to be had?" She looked curiously at Hagrid who had come to join her.  
  
"Well there's light security, wards at your door that bounce people back like rubber bands, medium which bounces them back and leaves an imprint to let you know who was there, high would be the aforementioned and myself." It grinned and flashed it's talons.  
  
"Er. I assume that high security is also quite messy?"  
  
"It can be, of course, depending on my level of hunger and what the intruder intended."  
  
"Well. Can I opt for just password protection?" She began, then saw the crestfallen look on the dragon's face, "Okay, how about password protection, and I enlist you to stay down in my absence and.' She looked to Hagrid who just shrugged. " and you can threaten them any way you wish? No physical harm though. I wouldn't want to make more work for Mister Filch. He's quite full of grumbles as it is." The dragon smiled again, but straightened a few fallen cobble stones in his tapestry in an attempt to appear deep in deliberation. "Yes I think that will do."  
  
"Wonderful. So what about the password?"  
  
"Would you like to make it? Or should I?" The dragon asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"Go ahead." Kalli smiled and watched it hem and haw for a few moments before it looked up enlightened.  
  
"Your new password is 'Lavender' as I believe it to be the scent you're wearing, and I quite like it."  
  
Kalli laughed and touched the tapestry. "Do you have a name illustrious dragon?"  
  
It wrinkled it's nose for a moment. "Smudge."  
  
"Well Smudge, can I go in now? I'd like to get to bed. But I shall see you tomorrow of course."  
  
Smudge nodded and the tapestry flipped back upwards and Kalli stepped over to open the door.  
  
"Oh." She said as she stepped inside. "This is beautiful." She found herself in a large rectangular room hung with tapestries and paintings. On closer inspection she was happy to find both were not depicting former Defense Against The Dark Arts professors. Directly across from the doorway was a rough hewn stone fireplace, with several burgundy leather easy chairs, and a burgundy leather couch.  
  
"Yer bedroom's to th'left an' bathroom's tuh th'right." Hagrid said from the doorway.  
  
"Well come in!" Kalli said with a laugh as she walked across to open her bedroom door and squealed with delight at the mahogany toned bedroom suite.  
  
"Din't want tuh impose." Hagrid said, coming in and setting her bags down. "Dumbledore though yuh'd like this. Knew yuh weren't th'type tuh insist on Slytherin colours jus' cause yuh were innit."  
  
"Quite right!" Kalli called from the bath where she discovered pewter plated faucets and a bath tub that mirrored that of the prefects. She re-emerged and flung her arms wide. "This is perfect!"  
  
Hagrid grinned. "Well, I'll be on muh way. Let you git settled a bit afore bed. But you gotta do something' for me. Two things actually."  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"Yuh gotta gimmee a hug."  
  
He picked her up once more and hugged her tight.  
  
"Whats the second?" She asked, still up in his arms.  
  
"Yuh gotta tell me iffen yuh need ter talk about.things. It's ben a long time, an' lots has changed, but some things haven't. Yer still the one who's saved him, an' continued ter save him all through the years. Even iffen he doesn't know it."  
  
Kalli rolled her eyes and struggled so Hagrid would put her back down. Once he had and she had straightened her robes.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, I promise I will Hagrid. But you have to understand that I'm not saving him, only protecting him." Hagrid opened his mouth to argue but she stopped him. "There IS a difference. And you're right. He doesn't know about it, and it's best that way. For all of us."  
  
Hagrid took one look at her stern face and decided to leave well enough alone.  
  
"G'nite Kalli. I'm glad yer back."  
  
He closed the door quietly and nodded curtly to Smudge before trudging up the hallway and back down the stairs. "Severus Snape.' he mumbled to himself 'yuh don' know what yer missen.." 


	3. Suspicions

~Just a note to those of you who made it through chapter 1 and are now going to chapter 2. First of all thank you! And I want to let you know that this fic should be considered on the AU side since I've dreadfully mangled ages and times in order to bend this story to my will. I'm well aware that if Professor Chant has only been gone 8 years, there's no way that Sev really would have had time to be a death eater and everything. And I also know that it's impossible for Harry Potter and the gang to be anywhere NEAR Hogwarts, let alone be in their sixth year. But this is the beauty of fiction. I'm making more fiction out of already created fiction really. Just thought I'd let you know that I'm well aware of the improbabilities associated with my plotline. Thanks again!~  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
Severus Snape was cold. He had just come from a Death Eater meeting which had taken place in the middle of some icy moor and had spent the better part of it shivering beneath his thick robes, and thinking longing thoughts (which most would say he was incapable) of his comfortable dungeon rooms. Most of all he had been thinking of his roaring fire, which he should have been staring at now, warming his hands, but instead he was standing in front of a cold grate, his brows knitted together tightly.  
  
He was sure he had left it lit when he departed several hours earlier he had purposely left it going so that he would come home to a bit of warmth and comfort. He knit his brows even tighter, pulling his mouth in a perplexed smirk as he re-enacted his preparations earlier, right up to his door, which was still locked and warded as he had left it.  
  
Severus paced back and forth across the room a few times, bottom lip caught between his teeth and hands clasped behind his back.  
  
Something didn't add up about the whole situation. If Snape was in the habit of second guessing himself, he would just assume that he had mistaken what he meant to do with what he had done. But no. He was never in question under his own personal scrutiny.  
  
Pausing in his treks, Snape took another look at the hearth. The fire also had not gone out by itself, he noted. There were still half burnt logs stacked up, and nothing was smoldering. . Had the fire gone out by itself for some reason, the logs would still be hot and likely smoking. He paced around the room once more before tapping the logs and bringing them to life with flame.  
  
Throwing himself down on the couch across from his NOW blazing fire he crossed his arms over his midsection and mulled over the last possibility. Could someone have actually come in and put the fire out? His wards were untouched, but no matter, there were more then enough skilled Wizards to bypass his wards. Half the blasted student body probably could.  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't have done it." He muttered to himself. "He knew I was going out and wouldn't have come near here until knowing for sure I was back."  
  
"The House Elves wouldn't dare." He laced his long fingers comfortably behind his head, smirking slightly at the thought of the cowardly creatures. "Trespassing students wouldn't be stupid enough to leave such an obvious mark of intrusion. Even if it was Potter and the Gang." Leisurely he thought about what he would do to Potter if he had found the brat sneaking into his rooms, rummaging through his personal store of potions ingredients and rifling his drawers. He figured one day he would catch him. The cocky brat had done it once and got away with it (due to lack of concrete proof) he'd be fool enough to try again some day.  
  
Suddenly Severus sat up straight. He vaguely then more solidly remembered something that was said at the meeting. In the midst of his shivering and lack of attention he had heard Voldemort say something about the traitor.now, what was it. The Dark Lord was unimpressed.it seemed that they once again had a traitor in the group.leaking information to the Order. He had said not to worry (unless you were the traitor), because searches were going on quietly and at random and the turncoat would be found and.dealt with.  
  
"So,' said Snape, 'Not wasting anytime before beginning searches." He got up and went to his desk and rifled through his own papers. "Nothing, nothing, nothing.they'll never find anyth-" Pausing, his eyes grew wide and he picked up a large folder full of parchment detailing things discussed at meetings of the Order. He blinked and turned the pages one by one trying to figure out why it had been missed, how a search could have gone on and he was still standing here alive holding the biggest most incriminating piece of evidence imaginable. Hurriedly he carried it over to the wall opposite the hearth and pushed it into the crack between the stones where it was normally stored.  
  
"If the search had been going on during the meeting, then I should be able to figure out who it was." He said to himself, sinking back onto the couch, heart racing. "Lestrang, Crabbe, Goyle, Me, Foulsham, Banks, Malf-.Malfoy." Snape covered his face with his hands and slid down on the couch.  
  
"It was Lucius Malfoy. That bastard. He probably volunteered to search my rooms before Voldemort said anything, in fact! I would say he probably put the idea of a traitor in his head."  
  
Of course, there was a traitor. There almost always had been. Severus Snape had been working for the Order for over 8 years. Periodically, rumors of a turncoat would surface among the Death Eaters and measures would be taken against it. At first Snape was terrified he'd be found out, but as each year and each wave of gossip washed over them and he remained unscathed, he began to feel he was untouchable. The best spy there ever was.  
  
But obviously he was also getting lazy. He couldn't just leave documents like that lying about for anyone to see. Yet he had, and Malfoy hadn't seen them. It was impossible. Malfoy would have taken even the slightest indication of Severus' guilt and "Avada Kedavra" him into oblivion. Why would he pass by something so blatant?  
  
Something didn't add up. The Fire had now gone out on it's own. Severus Snape was cold. 


	4. Dragon's and Tomato's

Finally some Draco in the second part of this Chapter. He's been a long time coming, but trust me, he plays a big part in this story. :) **************************************************************************** *******  
Kalli opened her eyes slowly. She knew it was morning, and she also knew someone was in the room with her. She had that inexplicable feeling that she was being watched, and wanted to catch whoever it was unawares. Through half parted lids she studied the bits of the room she could see. Bookshelves, area rug, bedpost, night table, lamp, owl feet, alarm clock.  
  
Owl feet?  
  
Giggling Kalli sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Good Morning Zephyr!" She greeted her Great Grey Owl and tickled him under the beak. "How was your first night in the Owlery?"  
  
Zephyr hooted softly and fluttered to her tented knees, sticking out one short leg that had a piece of parchment tied to it.  
  
"Hm. Someone's put you to work." She said, untying the note and patting the Owl's head lightly. "Ah, Professor Dumbledore. He's up early." She started unrolling the parchment then paused, "Of course I often wonder if he sleeps at all."  
Zephyr moved across the room to dip his beak in her water pitcher, and Kalli settled back to read her note.  
  
"My Dear Professor Chant,  
  
Circumstances being as they are, I think it would be preferable for you to breakfast and lunch in your quarters today. No need to cause questions and confusion from (Here Kalli noticed an ink blot where the Professor had obviously paused and thought about what to write next) everyone before the day has barely begun.  
  
Students will be informed that they are to go directly to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom instead of the library form here on out.  
  
Your first class is at 1 o'clock this afternoon with sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Of course you have much unpacking to do this morning so I will plan to meet with you after dinner this evening. You will, of course, join us for dinner at the head table in the dining hall.  
  
I'm sure these plans will only add to your ideas of a 'Grand Entrance'?  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Kalli re-read the letter once more, then placed it carefully on her night table.  
  
"Something's happened." She muttered to herself, sliding out from under the bedclothes and grabbing a robe. "He can talk all he wants about not generating confusion, but something's just not right at a- oh!" She had opened her bedroom door to find a dragon the size of a Labrador sitting on the back of her couch.  
  
"Professor Chant. I didn't want to wake you, but-"  
  
"Smudge?" Kalli said, walking a few steps closer.  
  
"Yes?" He hopped down from his perch and sat at her feet.  
  
"You can leave the tapestry?"  
  
"Of course." He grinned up at her.  
  
"Oh. Yes. Of course. Uh, did you want something?" She said, still looking slightly confused.  
  
"Yes. There was a House Elf who wanted to come in, but she didn't know the password so I made her wait until I could talk to you. She insisted she was here by the orders of the Headmaster, but you can never be too careful." Smudge lazily inspected his talons, the very picture of a job well done.  
  
"Right, well, you can let her in. Actually, until further notice you can let any of the House Elves in. Okay?"  
  
Smudge blew a puff of smoke and turned on his haunches, heading towards the door. "Very well." He said, as if it was the biggest mistake imaginable.  
  
The afore mentioned House Elf came in shortly, shaking slightly, and began tidying up.  
  
"I'm sorry about the dragon. He, err, takes his job rather seriously." Kalli said.  
  
"It is okay Professor. He is protecting you, he is. I is understanding it."  
  
"All the same, I've told him to let you and the other House Elves in from here on out."  
  
The House Elf paused, head tilted to one side and stared at Kalli in a slightly cross eyed manner, as trying to comprehend the words just spoken, then turned and prepared to light the fire.  
  
Kalli decided to take her leave, and proceeded to the bathroom. Once there she drew a bath in the over sized bathtub and both coloured and scented the water lavender.  
  
Amidst the steam she unplaited her long hair and stepped down into the water. She sank down underneath the water for a moment, and then breached the surface, slicking back her hair.  
  
"What's happened I wonder." She mused to herself, lying with her chin just touching the surface of the water. "Whatever it is I'm sure he'll tell me tonight." With a sigh she sat back, resting her arms along the side of the tub. "Now,' she said with a wicked grin, "How DOES one get the attention of feuding Gryffindors and Slytherins?"  
  
********************************************************** ************************  
"Crabbe that's revolting." Draco Malfoy said about Vincent Crabbe's attempt to make him laugh with a juvenile 'see-food' joke.  
  
He hadn't slept well the night before which always led to both Crabbe and Goyle putting their burly heads together to try and alleviate his surly attitude.  
  
Frankly he could without all of it, including his lunch, which didn't look at all appetizing now that he had seen it chewed to mush in Crabbe's open mouth.  
  
All he wanted was to go back to bed.  
  
No. Really what he wanted was for his father to drop dead. Lucius had appeared at his bedside in the middle of the night to grill him about Snape.  
  
The rumors about traitors were flowing among the Death Eaters once more, with his father heading the search.  
  
And apparently starting with Snape.  
  
Draco couldn't think why his father would ever suspect Snape. He was just as surly, nasty, bitter and withdrawn as always, that was certainly not grounds for suspicion.  
  
But if he was honest with himself, the interrogation on Snape's most recent behavior was not what kept Draco awake until the birds sang, hours after his father had left. It was the reference Lucius made just before he departed. "Soon we will be conducting these sorts of activities together,' he'd said with a smile, 'Father and Son. Working for the same cause."  
  
Draco put his arms around his stomach as the familiar pain in his midsection crept up on him. It always came when he thought about how it had been planned for him to take the Dark Mark this summer. Everyone believed he would. Everyone though him capable of being a superb Death Eater. He himself had thought so as well until the beginning of last year.  
  
Much had happened since then, and Draco was fortunate enough that Dumbledore knew, and believed him when he said he didn't want anything to do with the dark side and his father's wicked ways.  
  
It was because of this trust that Draco slipped form his sheets after Lucius had left last night and made his way silently to the Headmaster's study, where he knew he would find the old Professor awake and ready to hear what he had to say.  
  
Draco knew that Snape was, in fact, the so-called traitor. He knew because he had about a year ago gone to Dumbledore with the intent of telling him that there was a Death eater on staff. His first attempt at doing something for the side he wanted to be one.  
  
Dumbledore hadn't meant to, but he laughed at him. Then explained how it was with Snape. Draco carried the secret with him proudly, not even letting on to Snape that he knew. It was a bit of solace in his otherwise dark life, the one thing he could think about when he started panicking about the summer ahead.  
  
"Hey! Draco! Didja hear that?" Goyle elbowed Draco hard enough that the solitary piece of tomato he had speared on his fork fell to his lap.  
  
"No muscle head, what's going on?" He tried to wipe the tomato from his pant leg, which proved unsuccessful.  
  
"We got real Defense Against The Dark Arts today! No library!" Goyle seemed thrilled at the prospect of avoiding a cavernous room full of books he only half understood.  
  
"Great,' Draco said, tossing his napkin on the table and scratching at the stain with a fingernail. 'Did Dumbledore say who was teaching it?"  
  
"Someone named Professor Chant. But get this! He said we'd really enjoy having her. Her! Draco he got a woman to teach it!"  
  
Draco sighed, he'd never heard of anyone by the name of Chant, and while the idea of having a woman teach the class seemed to excite Goyle to no end, he didn't quite see why Dumbledore needed to insist they'd enjoy it.  
  
"Big deal, ' he said, putting on his snarky Malfoy-esq tone, 'Dumbledore's obligated to say it. She's probably as doddery as McGonagall. Look, she's not even here at lunch, she probably couldn't find the dinging hall."  
  
He arranged his silver ware carefully on his plate of uneaten food and stood up. "C'mon,' he said, smoothing his robes and checking once more to see how noticeable to stain was on his pearl gray trousers "Let's see for ourselves, we have her class next." Gathering his books he glanced over at the Gryffindors table, casting a glare at Potter that was habit more then anything else, then walked aloof from the room. 


	5. Defense Against the Potions Master

Urg! This chapter was incredibly difficult to write, and I may re-do it later on. So please forgive the choppy-ness and the kind of plodding way things happen.  
  
***********************************************************************  
The door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom clicked shut under her hand, and Kalli savored the awed silence that fell over the class for a moment before turning and walking up the center aisle. The thoughts of the class were almost palpable and she struggled to keep a smile hidden.  
  
She knew they didn't think she was old enough for Dumbledore to have hired her here at Hogwarts. They also probably thought she didn't dress like a professor should.  
  
The heels of her black pumps were clicking conspicuously against the slate floors, and her sleeveless robes were open to reveal a creamy tailored blouse, and black pinstripe trousers.  
  
"What they DON'T realize,' Kalli thought to herself as she reached her desk at the front and set her things upon it's shiny top, 'is that I rarely ACT like a Professor either."  
  
Circling the desk she gave it a grim once over, then waved her hands above it for a moment before standing back. A communal gasp went through the classroom as the stout desk began to twist and turn, seeming to fold in on itself several times before coming to a shuddering halt as a wide table, supported by impossibly curving legs.  
  
Kalli moved in front of it and hoisted herself to sit on top, folding her hands in her lap and surveying her classroom for the first time.  
  
"Ah yes,' she thought to herself, crossing her legs more comfortably, 'Harry Potter. Then the red haired chap with the shell shocked expression must be Arthur Weasley's son. There's one of the Patil twins and Oh! That must be Weaver's daughter, and.oh.oh my.." Kalli stopped her evaluation, head tilted to one side as her eyes fell on the blonde boy sitting at the very front of the class. "That's has to be Lucius Malfoy's son. This could be interesting.."  
  
Straightening up she gave the class a wide smile. "Sorry for the bit with the desk, but I do find cherry more comfortable to sit on then oak."  
  
Every person in the class looked at her like she had a frog's head hanging from her ear, but Kalli was completely undaunted. This had been anticipated.  
  
"Speaking of comfort, are any of you really comfortable at those desks? Be honest now." A slight murmur ran through the room as everyone either shrugged or shook their heads. "That's what I thought. Okay, before we do anything else, I want everyone to imagine the most comfortable seat you've ever sat in. Think of it really hard for me alright?"  
  
Kalli raised her hands as everyone squinched their eyes closed. "Ready all? Alright then, hold that thought!" She swooshed her hands up, waved them once around her head, and then brought them back down in the midst of a very loud CRASH! Her eyes, like everyone else's, flew open and she searched over the room trying to find out what fell. All the students were sitting in an assortment of easy chairs, wing backs and padded executive desk seats...except one. A bushy haired girl in the third row of Gryffindors was staring at her through narrowed eyes and still seated in one of the rough wooden school chairs. The crash had come when the person on her left had imagined away his part of the desk and she hadn't. Two legs and 2 feet of table were lying on the floor in front of her.  
  
Looking down at the blonde boy who was lounging in a leather armchair, she jerked her chin towards the girl. "Who's that?" She asked.  
  
"Hermione Granger." He drawled, casting a smug look over his shoulder at her.  
  
Hermione Granger..where had she heard that before? Oh yes.Dumbledore had said she would be the only one who completed the essay assigned to them in library time. A studious sort of girl..  
  
"Right. Hermione? Did you WANT to sit at the ruddy awful desk? Or did you need a bit of work in the imagination department?" Kalli asked, thinking perhaps Hermione just hadn't been ready.  
  
"No Professor. I want to sit at the desk, as it is a classroom after all. We have common rooms for sitting in comfortably." Hermione snapped, looking appalled at the very idea that she may not want to sit at a proper desk.  
  
"Oh very well, party pooper." Kalli said, twitching a finger at the fallen desk, sighing as it righted itself and Hermione put her books back on top.  
  
"Well, as I've just displayed my utter ignorance about my pupils, perhaps we should get to the introductions? I'll start since I'm the teacher and all that." Kalli heard a snort come from Hermione's area and she once again suppressed a smile. "I'm Professor Kalliopae Chant. A very good way to lose five points for your house is to call my Professor Chant, much too formal. If you're looking to lose ten points I suggest using my full first name within earshot, as I can't stand it. Ultimately I would like everyone to call me Kalli, but since some of you are probably driven to propriety, 'Professor Kalli' or simply 'Professor' will do."  
  
She glanced around the room. "Is that alright?" A few nods and a few smiles.  
  
"Right then, your turn. How about first and last names, what you prefer to be called, and some strange idiosyncrasy about yourself. We'll start with the Gryffindors please."  
  
Sitting back to enjoy herself, she listened intently as each person in turn stood and said their name, and tried to think of something odd to say about themselves that all seemed to revolve around fear.  
  
Ron Weasley was terribly afraid of spiders. Neville LongBottom was scared silly of Professor Snape Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil were both fearful of the Grim. Vincent Crabbe was sometimes leery of the way food popped onto the table at meal times. Pansy Parkinson was afraid the blotch on her chin would never go away. Last but not least, Draco Malfoy claimed to be afraid of nothing.  
  
"Nothing?" Kalli said, watching as he shrugged, "Well them tell me something else odd about you."  
  
"There is nothing odd about me. I am a Malfoy and Malfoy's are_"  
  
"Two cuts above the rest." Kalli finished for him with a sigh. "If I had a Knut for every time I heard that from your father." She mused. "How is your father anyways?"  
  
"H-he's fine, Professor, but how did you_"  
  
Kalli waved him off and looked around the room. "Pardon me Draco, we'll pick this up in a few minutes. You, Neville. You're the one scared of Professor Snape?"  
  
Neville nodded looking stricken at the very sound of his name.  
  
"Then you best take cover, he'll be at the door in a moment in his normal bad humor, and I'm sorry to say it will only get worse when he sees me." She pointed to a closet and Neville hastened across the room and slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
Kalli seated herself a bit more comfortably and crossed her hands in her lap, giving the class a reassuring smile that didn't quite do the job for herself.  
  
Presently there was a knock and the door opened a second later, letting through the menacing black-cloaked figure of the Potions Master.  
  
He strolled in completely nonchalant and Kalli could see his sneer from across the room.  
  
"A thousand apologies for interrupting a.." Snape looked around at the assortment of chairs and tables everyone was sitting in. "Class.if that's what you call it." His lip curled higher as he walked up the center aisle looking around him with distaste. "But as Professor Dumbledore decided not to inform me of your arrival, I had to come now. There are things you need to." Snape stopped again. His eyes had just fallen on her and she could see the horror in his gaze.  
  
He most certainly recognized her.  
  
And he really wasn't happy.  
  
"You!" He hissed launching himself up the last part of the aisle, stopping only inches from Kalli's face. "What are you doing here you meddlesome fool!?"  
  
Jumping down off the desk and facing the class she fixed a puzzled and slightly perplexed look on her face, then squinched her lips to one side in deep thought.  
  
"Oh dear." She said, and then raised one hand in the air as a student would when wanting to ask a question. The class looked at her curiously as she waved her hand about.  
  
"I asked you a question! Answer me! What are you doing here!?" Snape commanded, trying to end the charade he didn't understand.  
  
Kalli watched as realization suddenly dawned on Draco Malfoy's face and he stood up, clearing his throat.  
  
"Yes Miss Kalli?" He asked in his best impression of a Hogwart's Professor.  
  
"Oh! Sir! Could you please tell me what I'm doing here?"  
  
"Teaching Miss Kalli. And I do wish you would remember that."  
  
Kalli nodded, eyes sparkling and turned back to Professor Snape. "I'm Teaching." She relayed and jumped back onto the desk.  
  
Snape fumbled for a moment, walking a few steps away before finding his vocal functions. "Teaching." He sneered. "You call this teaching? This is more a circus tent then a classroom."  
  
"Right!" Kalli said jumping up again from the desk and going to the board. "I suppose I should start today's lesson." She picked up a piece of chalk and started scrawling frantically across the board. When she was finished the whole class burst out laughing and Snape whirled around to see what she'd written. With a measured look he turned on his heel and started walking to the door.  
  
"That's right class! I see our lesson in "How to Defend Yourself Against Very Annoying, Very Greasy, Black Cloaked Demons" is a complete success. Humiliation and Laughter are always key."  
  
"Absolutely hilarious Professor Chant." Snape said, pausing in his exit.  
  
"5 points from Slytherin for calling me Professor Chant!" Kalli said very loudly, setting down her chalk and walking towards Snape.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" He said, appalled.  
  
"I said, '5 points from Slytherin for calling me Professor Chant.'" Kalli repeated, drawing level with him.  
  
"Are you mad!?" Snape said as she drew level with him.  
  
"Really Professor Snape, if you can't keep up with lessons you'll have to ask others in your house to explain things to you" Kalli said resting a hand on the doorknob.  
  
"If you continue in a manner of such madness I'll be forced to see Professor Dumbledore and have you removed." He said, narrowing his eyes to slits.  
  
Kalli narrowed her eyes to match his and her voice dropped to deathly nasty tone, still loud enough for everyone in the classroom to hear. "I'd really hate to have to confirm with Dumbledore that you're threatening yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Severus. With your track record do you really think that's wise?"  
  
She coolly opened the door, all the while keeping eye contact with Snapes hard coal eyes. They stood there for several minutes before two pick spot appeared on Snape's cheeks and he swept out of the classroom.  
  
Kalli closed the door after him with a deep breath and turned back to the class who were once again slack jawed.  
  
"Oh really! Do we have to do this again?" She laughed and walked back to the front of the room.  
  
Neville stumbled out of the closet beaming, "Was it as good to see as it was to hear?" He demanded rushing back to his seat where Lavendar began to tell him everything that happened.  
  
Kalli sat back on top of the desk content to let the class chatter for the last few minutes of class.  
  
"Uh. Professor Kalli?" Draco was sitting in his seat, hand half raised.  
  
"Yes Draco?"  
  
"Um. What was that all about anyways? I mean, Snape's always in a bad mood and all, but he looked about ready to kill you."  
  
"Yeah!" Piped up Harry Potter from across the room, agreeing with Draco, "I don't think any of us has seen him that mad, not even when someone broke into his office in second year."  
  
Kalli chewed her lip for a moment.  
  
"Well I expect Professor Snape would happily bury me alive if he had the chance, Draco." She smiled. "And I think I'd do the same to him. To put it mildly, we don't get along anymore."  
  
Too late she realized the opening she had given.  
  
"Anymore?" Draco said, catching on as quickly as she knew he would. "Did you once?"  
  
Kalli sighed. "Yes well. This should answer two of your questions Draco. Professor Snape and I attended Hogwarts together for one year. My first and his last. We got along alright for that year, but we met a few years after that and things had changed." She tried hard to keep the note of bitterness out of her voice.  
  
The gong sounded, marking the end of class and everyone seemed a little slow in picking up their things, as if hoping for something else to happen.  
  
"Slytherins!" Kalli called out above the din outside the door, "I was quite serious about the points. I'm leaving it up to you to inform Professor Snape what the rules are." Everyone, including the Slytherins laughed.  
  
She slid off the desk and erased the board, when she turned back she found Draco standing at the side of his arm chair looking somehow different.  
  
"Draco? Don't you have to get to another class?" Kalli asked, dusting off her hands and walking to stand with him.  
  
"Potion's next. Snape never takes points off for me being late because I'm Slytherin."  
  
Kalli nodded, knowing the preferences Severus allocated.  
  
"Was there something you wanted?"  
  
Draco shifted awkwardly, and then Kalli realized what was different. The aloof, Malfoy-esq expression that had tipped her off to him being Lucius' son was gone. He looked kinder and softer.  
  
"If you hung around with Professor Snape when he was in school, then you hung around with my father as well didn't you?"  
  
Kalli sat down on the arm of Draco's chair. "Yes I did. He and Severus were inseparable at times."  
  
Draco nodded not meeting her eyes. "Then you were a Slytherin as well. My Father would never be a friend with anyone who wasn't one."  
  
"Your father did have his idea's didn't he." Kalli chuckled and Draco nodded. "Yes, I was a Slytherin. But calling your father and I friends is quite inaccurate. We had a few..differences. But you'll have to ask him about those. I'll not be filling your head with the truth before you've heard the fantastic stories he's got!" Draco couldn't seem to help but laugh for a moment before growing serious again.  
  
"If you were a Slytherin, then why are you like.well..this?"  
  
"Define what you mean?" She said, knowing full well what he wanted to know.  
  
"Why are you, I dunno.fun? All the Slytherin's I've ever known are evil, power hungry, commanding people who have no sense of humor."  
  
"Careful Draco, your true colours are showing." Kalli said with a smile. "Do you remember what the sorting hat said about Slytherin's the year you were sorted?"  
  
Draco thought carefully for a few moments. "Something about doing anything to achieve something."  
  
"Those cunning folk will do anything, to achieve their ends." Kalli quoted, once again glad she'd continued to have Dumbledore Owl her the sorting hat's song every year since she enjoyed them so much. "You'd interpret that to mean something nasty wouldn't you? Power hungry and hurtful, right?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Did you ever think that it meant smart and determined?" He looked up at her for the first time, meeting her eyes. "Draco, you come from a time where everything is about taking sides against Lord Voldemort, it hasn't always been like that. Salazar Slytherin wasn't a bad man, he just knew what he liked and was pretty determined to get it.  
  
I'm from Slytherin, and I have no desire to join up with old Voldie!"  
  
Draco tried unsuccessfully to squelch a laugh.  
  
"Listen. Slytherin's aren't bad, we're just kinda sly and independent. We know what we want and we go after it."  
  
"Yeah. I suppose you're right." Draco smiled and picked up his things to go. "But I guess that means the Slytherin's will get in trouble if we're late to your classes huh?"  
  
Kalli shrugged. "Depends on how entertaining your excuse is."  
  
He smiled once more then left her alone in the classroom. She turned and slid down into his chair, fingers tented under her chin.  
  
"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius." She mused quietly "Your father may have wrecked your life with his garbage talk of power, but I will NOT let you ruin your own son's." 


End file.
